There is known a gaming machine in which a plurality of option areas whose dividends are different is arranged on a circular lottery field, an indicator rotates around the lottery field and stops at a suitable time, and a dividend in the option area indicated by the stopped indicator is paid to a player. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,649, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a watering game including a wheel with a plurality of sections that are selectively activated to indicate a play result. U.S. Patent publication No. 2007/054727, which is incorporated by reference herein it its entirety, discloses a gambling device with a symbol display rotatable about horizontal and vertical axes. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/000754, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a slot machine including a cylindrical reel including side and peripheral display surfaces. And U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,018, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a game machine with multiple reels each independently executing a game result.
In such gaming machines, the arrangement of option areas is generally fixed on the lottery field. For this reason, such gaming machines have an inconvenience such that player's expectation for the lottery cannot be varied.